(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a test recording method and device for recording results of testing a program developed based on prescribed design specifications, and a computer-readable recording medium storing a test recording program. More particularly, this invention relates to a test recording method and device, and a computer-readable recording medium storing a test recording program, which can prevent omission of tests.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Generally, large-scale software is built by dispersed development. For example, a software developer (ordering company) which contracts program development entrusts some software houses (contractors) with development of different programs describing partitioned functions. The software developer integrates delivered programs to finalize a software product. Before finalizing, the software developer should test the received programs individually to confirm if they operate as designed. In order to efficiently confirm their qualities, a software development management device has been proposed, which automatically tests if a program meets ordered design specifications, at the time of receiving the program. This makes it possible to stabilize software development (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-44276).
By the way, in a situation where only the software developer tests programs, if they find a program incomplete, they order modification of the program, resulting in delaying development. Therefore, it would be better that each software house tests programs and then delivers them together with test reports.
To test software that runs in response to user inputs, someone should practically use it. Further, to avoid software integrating all ordered functions from being rejected as an incomplete product, software is delivered for every function. In addition to these circumstances, the following reasons may accidentally cause omission of tests: (1) Dispersed development of software causes more number of modules and complexity of links among the modules. Therefore, if a function is added after the last delivery, it is hardly known what functions should be tested for the modification; and (2) Because of a limited time period, nothing may be done with delivered functions, and therefore retest of them may be omitted even if undelivered functions have links to them.